Swego rodzaju bitwa o Anglię
by quick-rape
Summary: Sorry guys, it's in polish only! Sierpień 1940 roku. Bitwa o Anglię. USUK. M na drugi chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Sierpień '40

Po prostu siedziałeś tam i wpatrywałeś się w niego płaskim wzrokiem. Miałeś ochotę krzyczeć, rozerwać coś na strzępy, coś się kumulowało w twoim wnętrzu, jakiś ból nie do opisania. Nic nie robiłeś- ale to tylko dlatego, że nic się zrobić nie dało. Gdybyś mógł… tak, gdybyś mógł, zrobiłbyś coś najpewniej. Niczego nie nienawidzisz tak bardzo, jak bezczynności. Czułeś jak każdy cichy jęk wzrasta w twoich uszach do huku bomby, każda kropla potu to litry przelanej, niewinnej krwi. Może nie widziałeś jej tak wiele jak inni, ale nie byłeś głupi ani nieczuły. Wiedziałeś, co znaczy cierpienie. Dlatego tym bardziej zaciskałeś ręce na pościeli, kiedy on przewracał się z boku na bok, kiedy odchylał lekko głowę, blond włosy rozsypane po poduszce. Przywiodło ci to na myśl ścięte, zdewastowane zboże. Grzech, jak można marnować ziarna na chleb.

A on zaciskał oczy, jak bezbronni cywile, na których spadały niemieckie bomby. Czasami uchylał powieki, ale wiedziałeś, że nic nie widzi. Dla niego był tylko ból, strach, szok. Widziałeś prawie że odbicie bombowców w jego oczach. Już parę razy widziałeś coś podobnego, przynajmniej słyszałeś. Sam przecież po Czarnym Czwartku leżałeś trawiony gorączką długi czas, potem jeszcze przez ponad miesiąc kaszlałeś krwią. Ale pamiętasz to mgliście. Nigdy za to nie zapomnisz cierpienia Ukrainy, której przecież też nie mogłeś pomóc. Widziałeś jej zapadnięte policzki, opuchnięte oczy, skostniałe dłonie. Wyglądała, jakby płakała całymi nocami. Chciałeś coś zrobić, cokolwiek. Ale byłeś ograniczony- oczywiście, że Iwan nie stanowił problemu. Ale nie mogłeś łamać rozkazów szefa.

Teraz jednak sytuacja jest inna. Ukraina nigdy nie była ci tak bliska jak on. I widzieć teraz tą drobną przecież twarz wykrzywioną strasznym grymasem, to było za wiele, za wiele nawet jak na bohatera.

Bohatera który nie potrafił nikogo uratować.

Artur jęczał bezgłośnie i w końcu w akcie desperacji zakryłeś uszy. Są rzeczy, których po prostu nie da się znieść. Leżałeś tak w bezruchu pół nocy, ściskając tylko jego ciepłą dłoń, nienaturalnie rozpaloną gorączką. Szeptałeś cały czas, sam do końca nie wiedząc chyba co. Nie obchodziło cię, że ktoś pod drzwiami może słuchać. Dziś nie miałeś czasu tak żadną grę pozorów.

Raz po raz całowałeś drżące palce, obiecując im, Arturowi i sobie samemu że będzie lepiej. Póki co było tylko gorzej. Ciepłe, letnie powietrze wpadało przez okno, i normalnie cieszyłbyś się z tak pięknej, sierpniowej nocy. Dziś jednak dla ciebie za oknem padał śnieg i szalały największe wichury. Nic nie było tak, jak powinno być. Artur przecież ciągle się tylko chwalił, że jest największą potęgą. Jedna piąta powierzchni świata, tyle niby jego kolonie zajmowały. Dlaczego teraz nie wstanie, nie zaczerwieni się po same cebulki włosów, nie syknie na ciebie żebyś go nie ośmieszał? Czemu nie wzdrygnie się tym dziwnym ruchem które zawsze tak strasznie cię bawił? Ile byś dał żeby zobaczyć jak jego dolna warga drży w pierwszych minutach powstrzymywania płaczu. Wolałbyś usłyszeć, jak głupi i niewdzięczny jesteś, niż nasłuchiwać teraz tych cichych stęków.

Więc próbowałeś je zagłuszyć.

_Nie możesz odejść, masz jeszcze pokazać na co cię stać. Masz wkopać Niemcom, nie udawaj że ci to nie wychodzi. Masz próbować zmusić mnie do wypicia herbaty. Masz mi wysłać na święta niepodpisany prezent, z życzeniami wypisanymi charakterem pisma, które tylko ty posiadasz. Masz zrobić mi pudding kiedy będzie na to czas, jak wygramy wojnę. _

_Nie, nie kiedy wygrasz. Kiedy wygramy. Bo ja walczę z tobą. Wiem, że wysyłamy niewielu ludzi, że uważasz że was zostawiliśmy. Wiesz, że gdybym mógł, to wysłałbym kogo tylko można, żeby ci pomóc. Oni chcą pomagać. Moi ludzie. Ale wszystko jest takie ograniczone, nie miałeś nigdy tak, że ci serce dyktowało coś innego, a musiałeś robić inaczej? Masz oprzytomnieć, masz wstać, nie masz prawa zostawiać wszystkich. Mieliśmy pomóc Francisowi, pamiętasz? Przecież dał się zrobić jak ostatni głupek, nawet nie mógł do ciebie przyjść. Nie masz prawa pozwalać mi cierpieć za ciebie, nie chcę, żeby tak bolało. Jesteś niesprawiedliwy._

Mówiłeś tak w jego dłonie, klęcząc przy łóżku. Nogi ci już prawie ścierpły, od wielu godzin nie zmieniałeś pozycji. Podrywałeś się tylko po wodę, kiedy od czasu do czasu Artur wyjękiwał coś na podobieństwo słowa „woda". Chciałeś się mu przysłużyć jak tylko mogłeś. Za parę godzin miałeś wracać z powrotem, doba to za mało, za mało, do kurwy nędzy. Nie patrzyłeś już na jego twarz, nie byłeś w stanie. Noc za oknem była jasna, ciągle rozświetlana niegasnącym ogniem z pożarów. Chciałbyś go zabrać ze sobą, ale sam chyba zabiłbyś osobę, która by śmiała cię wywieźć od twoich ludzi, od ziem, od wszystkiego, co było twoje i Amerykanów. Dlatego nawet tego nie proponowałeś, z resztą i tak by ci nie pozwolili.

Nieprzytomnie zauważyłeś, że słońce leniwie zaczęło wschodzić i przeszły cię ciarki. Nie możesz przecież jeszcze jechać. Nie teraz. Twój drugi pilot jednak już pukał do drzwi, cicho prosząc cię o gotowość. Odpowiedziałeś mu pół głosem jakąś denną, typową odpowiedź, oczy skupione na zaczerwienionych chorobliwie policzkach Artura. Poprosiłeś o pieć minut i usłyszałeś ciężkie kroki, oddalające się od drewnianych drzwi. Podniosłeś się z miejsca i usiadłeś na łóżku, które trzasnęło, zrozpaczone że obarczasz je swoim ciężarem. Pochyliłeś się nad Arturem, studiując każdy element jego twarzy, zapamiętując wszystko dokładnie. Wiedziałeś, że być może minie dużo czasu nim znów się zobaczycie, miałeś tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie wtedy wyglądać już tak blado. Wolałeś kiedy się zanosił tym swoim pijackim śmiechem niż kiedy jedyną oznaką, że jeszcze żyje były jęki bólu.

Słońce coraz śmielej wlewało się do pokoju i oświetlało jego coraz to głębsze zakamarki. Tylko twarz Artura spoczywała w cieniu-zasłoniłeś swoją osobą okno. Jednak ten rozświetlony pokój, pełen promyków i odblasków odbitego światła cię przeraził. Nie chciałeś, nie rozumiałeś że świat mógłby tak wyglądać. Że Artur mógłby się stać kolejnym poległym, jednym z wielu. Że jego twarz mogła pozostać na zawsze zastygła w jednym grymasie. Że mógłby po prostu zniknąć. Zmarszczyłeś brwi i pochyliłeś się bardziej, gwałtownie. Usta zetknęły się na dłuższą chwilę, całym sobą czułeś miękkość jego warg, pocałowałeś każde pęknięcie spowodowane suchym powietrzem. Pocałowałeś oba policzki, musnąłeś ustami powieki i brwi. Nachyliłeś się lekko żeby szepnąć mu do ucha niesłyszalne słowa.

Wstałeś zaraz szybko, jakby przestraszony. Jeśli zostałbyś chwilę dłużej, nie byłbyś w stanie już odejść. Twarz Artura tonęła teraz w ciepłym świetle, jednak obraz, który zapamiętałeś sprzed chwili za bardzo wrył ci się w pamięć. Zacisnąłeś usta i odwróciłeś się gwałtownie, patrząc prosto w słońce. Oślepiło cię, ale rzuciłeś mu nieme wyzwanie. Rzuciłeś je całemu światu. Poszedłeś w stronę drzwi, ciemne mroczki śmigały ci przed oczami. Kiedy spojrzałeś ostatni raz na Artura nie zobaczyłeś nic więcej niż zarys jego postaci po której tańczyły ciemne plamki. Poczułeś że serce wali ci o wiele za mocno i szybko nacisnąłeś klamkę, wychodząc na zewnątrz, łapiąc oddech, chłonąc powietrze inne niż to duszne, przepełnione chorobą i bólem. Opadłeś ciężko na ścianę, czując pieczenie w kącikach oczu. Coś w środku ci pękło i byłeś pewien, że gdyby nie kroki twojego zniecierpliwionego ko pilota pewnie nie miałbyś oporów przed łzami. Teraz jednak stłumiłeś płacz i uśmiechnąłeś się szeroko, otaczając mężczyznę ramieniem.

'Czeka nas długi lot, wypoczęty jesteś?'

Mężczyzna rzucił ci zagadkowe spojrzenie i wzruszył ramionami. Wskazał głową na drzwi, cicho pytając: 'To przyjaciel?'

Zamarłeś na chwilę, podążając za jego wzrokiem. Drzwi były teraz lekko uchylone, weszła tam pielęgniarka królowej. Widziałeś jak pochyla się nad Arturem i zmienia mu pościel. Odwróciłeś wzrok, myślami powracając do teraźniejszości. Pokiwałeś energicznie głową, wyprowadzając pilota z budynku. Na twoim nosie zaraz znalazły się gogle i podbiegliście truchtem do samolotu. Kiedy maszyna była już gotowa do odlotu i dwa razy upewniłeś mężczyznę, że na pewno możesz sterować i że serio wypocząłeś, spojrzałeś ostatni raz na zdewastowany Londyn.

'Wiesz co ci powiem, bracie? Nie tylko ja powinienem chcieć im pomóc. Każdy z was powinien.' Powiedziałeś z szerokim uśmiechem, jednak pilot zauważył pewną sztuczność tego zawsze przecież pewnego i szczerego grymasu. Skinął niepewnie głową.

Odlatując, miałeś tylko nadzieję że jak najszybciej będziesz mógł wrócić, zrobić coś więcej niż ściskać rękę Artura i tulić go całą noc. Że zrobisz coś więcej niż przysłanie garstki ludzi czy broni, potajemnie.

Nie wiedziałeś, że wrócisz tu dopiero pod koniec przyszłego roku. Że uda wam się wygrać wojnę. Za to inna walka, którą toczysz już od 1776, zostanie nierozstrzygnięta jeszcze przez wiele, wiele lat, kiedy już wszyscy podadzą sobie ręce, a ty z Arturem będziecie siedzieć przy jednym stole, wśród sztucznej przyjaźni pośród wszystkich, wśród nacji próbujących nie wykrzyczeć innym w twarz ich win; wśród atmosfery często o wiele cięższej niż ta dziś. Ale wiedziałeś, że tak jak wygrywałeś każdą walkę, wygrasz i tę.

Inaczej nie nazywałeś się Alfred F. Jones.

Nie patrzyłeś nigdzie indziej, jak tylko przed siebie. Nie chciałeś patrzeć jak Wielka Brytania maleje coraz bardziej, tonąc w wszędobylskiej mgle. W głowie huczało ci tylko że wrócisz tu i wszystko będzie dobrze, mając nadzieję że Artur to wie, że wytrzyma.

W końcu musiał cię przywitać jak już wrócisz z ciepłą kawą i puddingiem, ze wzrokiem uciekającym od twojego i z zarumienionymi policzkami. Innego obrazu nie chciałeś widzieć w swojej głowie.


	2. Chapter 2

Sierpień 'XX

Od pewnego czasu nie mogłeś zupełnie oderwać wzroku od Alfreda. Pochłaniałeś jego widok jak umierający z głodu, wsłuchiwałeś się w jego ciepły głos jak ktoś, kto cudem odzyskał słuch. Oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy ten nie patrzył. Jeśli nagle kierował ku tobie wzrok z wściekłym rumieńcem chowałeś nos w dokumenty, sam nie wiedziałeś czy chcesz oszukać siebie czy jego.

Zawsze sądziłeś, że wiesz jak on wyglądał; stanowczo za wysoki, blond włosy i oczy jak niebo. Szeroki uśmiech, szerokie ramiona. Odwieczna już chyba kurtka pilota, opalona skóra, okulary. Tylko że ostatnio zacząłeś zauważać o wiele więcej, a każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół który udawało ci się odkryć sprawiał, że nerwowo przełykałeś ślinę. Bo nagle zauważyłeś że Alfred jest wysoki akurat w ten sposób, że kiedy uniesie głowę trochę wyżej już masz problemy z trzepnięciem go w te jego miękkie włosy. Dopiero dziś zauważyłeś, że kiedy patrzy na ciebie to jego oczy nieco ciemnieją i zupełnie nie mogłeś pojąć dlaczego. Nigdy nie potrafiłeś też odgadnąć co ten człowiek myśli- wieczny uśmiech jest najlepszą przykrywką. Nie wiesz czy należy powstrzymywać się czasami od swoich zgryźliwych uwag, ale nawet gdybyś wiedział, znał humor Ameryki, czy to by cię jakkolwiek powstrzymało? Zwykle w odpowiedzi śmieje się tylko z twoich komentarzy, ale czasami po tym śmiechu oczy nie skrzą się radością jak zwykle. Matowieją i Alfred z szerokim uśmiechem odwraca się od ciebie.

Miesiąc temu, kiedy z energią wymachiwał ręką, żywo gestykulując, zauważyłeś że ma dziurę na łokciu. Aż ręce cię zaczęły świerzbić żeby załatać tą małą oznakę niechlujstwa. Bo Alfred nigdy nie myślał o takich rzeczach. Czasami, jeśli zostawiał swoje ubrania na miejscu spotkania, po prostu wyjmowałeś igłę i zaszywałeś wszelkie dziury. Dziwnym trafem to akurat zawsze zauważał i obdarzał cię szerokim uśmiechem w ramach podziękowania.

Kiedy ostatnio siedziałeś absolutnie pogrążony w czytaniu jakiegoś dokumentu, zaszedł od tyłu i nachylił się nad tobą, ręce oparte na stole. Pomyślałeś że jego opalenizna to piękny efekt siedzenia na zewnątrz w typowym letnim domku i tych jego archeologicznych wypadów. Byłeś ciekaw, czy kiedy już uda mu się odkopać jakąś kość czy czego on tam szukał po tych dołach, to czy w ogóle ma pojęcie jak i skąd i od kogo i gdzie.

Ma takie duże dłonie, a jego ramiona są jakby idealnie większe o tyle, żeby otoczyć cię od tyłu i zamknąć w mocnym uścisku. Przynajmniej tak ci się wydaje kiedy na niego patrzysz, bo jeszcze nigdy tak cię nie przytulił. Ale wiesz, że dałbyś wszystko żeby to poczuć.

Sierpniowe, gęste powietrze wlewa się do sali przez wszystkie otwarte na oścież okna. Minimalnie poluźniasz krawat, zakładanie sweterka na koszulę nie było twoim najlepszym pomysłem. Głowa ci trochę ciąży, na szczęście to już prawie koniec spotkania, nic nie przegapisz. Oczy ci się przymykają, ale jeszcze widzisz że na przykład Feliciano już zasnął i pochrapuje cicho, opierając głowę na mocnym ramieniu Ludwiga. Z drugiej strony Francis pod stołem ogląda jakiś magazyn i wolisz się nie wgłębiać w jego treść, zwłaszcza że na policzkach Francuza wykwitły piękne, czerwone plamy. Albo jakiś magazyn pornograficzny albo żurnal z modą. Słońce zalewa pokój i żałujesz, że na miejsce konferencji wybraliście w tym miesiącu akurat Włochy. Powinniście w takie gorące dni przesiadywać bardziej u Iwana, jak już. Dłużej nie dasz rady bronić się przed tą obezwładniającą cię dusznością i zamykasz oczy, pozwalając się ogarnąć temu przyjemnemu uczucia osunięcia się w nicość.

Sen jest jak zawsze niezrozumiały, więcej w nim przeczuć i niedomówień niż w miarę rzeczywistych wizji. Widzisz rozmazane kolory i czujesz tylko przeogromne ciepło. Masz wrażenie że źródło tego gorąca bierze się ze środka twojej głowy, czujesz jak spływa po tobie jak woda, ciepłe strumyki łaskoczą cię trochę po nadmiernie wrażliwej teraz skórze. Czujesz czyjąś dłoń delikatnie gładzącą cię po policzku, kierujesz głowę w tym kierunku; ręka jest duża i ciepła i znajoma. Szerokie ramiona otaczają cię w tej prawie ciemności i czujesz że jeszcze sekunda i się rozpłyniesz; i tak, nagle się rozpływasz, czujesz że nie ma już ani ciebie, ani twojego ciała, nie czujesz już ciepła, ramiona odskakują jak oparzone; dookoła coraz jaśniej, nagle błysk trzask nic nie rozumiesz; to bomby spadające na tak znane ci dachy, wysadzające kochane przez ciebie domy, tynk i dachówki i ogień i huk; przerażone oczy i ból w środku, już nie jest ciepło, teraz tylko pali tak że chcesz krzyczeć; krzyczysz ale nie możesz bo piecze gardło od dymu od krzyku innych; i wiesz że jesteś sam, bo szerokie ramiona cię puściły i odeszły i nikogo nie ma obok i jest tylko ból i zdziwienie; nagle jednak czujesz że ktoś cię zbiera razem, znów jesteś, powoli powoli po najmniejszym najdrobniej rozsypanym kawałeczku wracasz do siebie i ramiona trzymają cię w miejscu trzymają żebyś się znów nie rozpadł; i kiedy już stoisz i jesteś jednością ktoś szepcze ci do ucha słowa które znasz, szepcze je tak że wiesz, że już je słyszałeś; szepcze je i znasz tą intonację ten akcent ten ciepły głos; chcesz już powiedzieć to kochane ci znane i często wypowiadane imię; ale wtedy ostatnia bomba spada a ty otwierasz gwałtownie oczy i wizję zalewa ci dzienne światło sierpniowego popołudnia.

Nie jesteś już w budynku, gdzie odbywała się konferencja. Siedzisz na ławce, a w zasadzie pół-leżysz. Powoli zaczynasz odczuwać że drewniane oparcie wbija ci się w plecy i to dość boleśnie. Masz koszulę rozpiętą pod szyją i zdjęty krawat i obok ciebie siedzi Alfred, z bardzo zmartwioną miną. Kiedy widzi, że się ocknąłeś brwi unoszą się nieco do góry i wydaje ci się, że odetchnął z ulgą. Pewnie długo tu z tobą siedział i ucieszył się, że już może pójść. Jednak wcale się nie zrywa ani nic nie robi, po prostu jego ramiona jakby lekko się rozluźniają i opiera się wygodniej na ławce, ręce zwieszone beztrosko za jej szczebelkami. Podaje ci kubek schłodzonej coca-coli i pierwszy raz w życiu nie marudzisz na te pomyje. Upijasz trzy szybkie łyki- jest ci tak gorąco że wypiłbyś nawet benzynę, gdyby ktoś powiedział, że to ci pomoże i cię odpowiednio schłodzi.

'Dobrze się czujesz?' padają pierwsze słowa i aż drżysz, bo w uszach słyszysz jeszcze zupełnie inne zdanie wypowiedziane tym samym tonem, tym samym głosem. Zastanawiasz się nagle, dlaczego znaleźliście się tutaj. Czy spotkanie dobiegło już końca?

'Czemu miałbym się źle czuć? Trochę przysnąłem, choć ciężko mi się do tego przyznać. Mało eleganckie.' Alfred marszczy lekko brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc o czym mówisz. Zaraz ci wyjaśnia, że zemdlałeś jeszcze na samym początku i że wcale nie jesteście we Włoszech tylko w Kalifornii. Alfred tłumaczy, że wyciągnął cię na zewnątrz i że tak leżysz już dobre dwie godziny.

'I..idioto. Przecież jeśli faktycznie zemdlałem od słońca to jak zwykle błysnąłeś inteligencją! Tutaj jest go więcej niż w budynku!" zmarszczyłeś czoło, zerkając na niego z ukosa. Myślałeś, że zaraz zacznie się z tobą wykłócać w ten swój prześmiewczy sposób i próbować przekonać cię do swojej racji, ale podrywa się z ławki i odrzuca w bok drogocenną w tak duszny jak dziś dzień colę, podciąga cię do góry i jesteś u niego na barana; nie mija parę minut a już siedzisz w chłodnym holu budynku. Panuje tu lekki zaduch, ale na pewno jest przyjemniej niż na zewnątrz. Alfred siada na betonowej ławce z dwoma schłodzonymi napojami i przystawia ci jeden do czoła.

'Zawsze tak robię jak mi za ciepło' uśmiecha się szeroko i patrzy na ciebie tym swoim wesołym wzrokiem. Gdybyś się uśmiechnął równowaga zostałaby zachwiana, więc fukasz tylko cicho i odsuwasz się lekko od zbawczego chłodu.

'Przestań, bo przeżyję jakiś szok termiczny, a wtedy na pewno nie będziesz wiedział co zrobić.' Alfred zabiera puszkę z twojego czoła i wpatruje się w podłogę, jakby nie wiedział co jeszcze może powiedzieć. I kiedy tak na niego patrzysz znów ogarnia cię to dziwne uczucie. Niepokoi cię ten sen, który miałeś, i to uczucie którego tam doświadczyłeś. I najgorsze, że gdzieś tam, w zakamarkach pamięci błąka ci się coś, co ci się bardzo kojarzy z tym snem. Ale to niemożliwe, Alfred przecież nigdy przy tobie nie był, kiedy byłeś w takim stanie. Był wtedy zbyt mały, i do teraz nie dopuszczasz do siebie myśli że nawet wtedy byłby w stanie cię jakkolwiek chronić. Jednak wspomnienie ciepłej ręki ściskającej twoją, wspomnienie jego głosu szepczącego ci do ucha słowa których nie chcesz zapomnieć. I pamiętasz jak przez mgłę, że kiedy byłeś w wielkim bólu, nieprzytomny, z oddali słyszałeś jakieś głupoty, które ten idiota mówił, bez przerwy szeptał, trzymając twoją rękę. Nie wiedziałeś co mówił, ale to było takie pełne niepokoju, jego ton, jakby się czegoś bał, jakby się spieszył. Jakby chciał powiedzieć wszystko nim będzie za późno. Ale to tylko twoje wrażenia, coś, co jest głęboko, bardzo głęboko. Nie wiesz czy to prawdziwe wspomnienia czy coś, w co chcesz tylko wierzyć. Nie to, żebyś miał cokolwiek przeciwko. Skoro kochasz wróżki to czemu miałbyś mieć jakieś obiekcje przeciwko wymyślonym wspomnieniom. Chcesz porzucić już te myśli dotyczące tego poronionego snu i po prostu wrócić na spotkanie, już otwierasz usta kiedy słyszysz głos Alfreda.

'Ten sierpień jest prawie tak upalny jak ten w czterdziestym, nie?'

I masz nagle wrażenie że cały świat zwala ci się na głowę.

- || -

Chyba nigdy nie zdarzyło ci się widzieć tak wielu emocji przemykających po twarzy Artura w tak krótkim czasie. Jasne, że był osobą, która potrafiła z wrednie uśmiechniętej przemienić się w płaczący, zaczerwieniony kłębek rozpaczy, ale to co pokazał teraz zbiło cie nieco z tropu, co nie zdarzało się często. Artur otworzył usta, zamknął je w niemym zdziwieniu, spojrzał na ciebie ostro, zamrugał parę razy, rumieniec powoli ogarnął regiony od policzków po same czubki uszu i znów zamrugał kilkakrotnie, marszcząc brwi; zaraz zagryzł dolną wargę, uciekł wzrokiem w rejony tylko sobie znane i pociągnął nosem. I zapłakał.

W pierwszej chwili zupełnie cię zmroziło. Czy już nawet nie możesz wspominać pogody bez wywołania łez u tego człowieka? Nachyliłeś się lekko w jego stronę, pytając cicho co się stało. Odpowiedział ci jedynie szloch, więc porzuciłeś wszelkie próby porozumienia się słowami i po prostu go objąłeś. Artur zachlipał nieszczęśliwie i zdziwiłeś się, jak miękko i naturalnie poddał się twojemu uściskowi. Normalnie prędzej chyba by zjadł swoje narzędzia do szydełkowania, jakkolwiek się nazywały, niż dał się tak objąć. Tak ci się przynajmniej zdawało. Zawsze kiedy nad nim się pochylałeś jak czytał dokumenty to tylko mocno się czerwienił i sykał, żebyś się nie wygłupiał i mówił co chcesz. Teraz jednak chyba zabrakło mu oddechu do upominania cię, nie słyszałeś jego płaczu, ale po częstotliwości z jaką jego ramiona i barki się trzęsły mogłeś się domyślić tylko, że naprawdę się przejął tą wzmianką o gorącym sierpniu. Chyba nie przeżywa do tego stopnia nalotu na Londyn? Przecież to było jakieś, no tam do licha, kilkadziesiąt lat temu! W dodatku nic nie pamiętał, bo leżał nieprzytomny, i sam zadrżałeś na to wspomnienie. Dziś czy jutro jest chyba 60 rocznica, czy coś takiego, jak teraz sobie przypomniasz. Ale to nie mogło być to, więc co?

Artur w końcu nieco się uspokoił i rozluźniłeś z niechęcią uścisk, nie chcąc go bardziej drażnić. Został w miejscu i wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę z wyhaftowanymi inicjałami i malutkim jednorożcem. Wysmarkał nos w sposób, który daleko odbiegał od pojęcia „uroczy" i spojrzał na ciebie tym rozmytym nieco spojrzeniem. Oczy Artura zawsze kojarzyły ci się z trawą w Anglii- zawsze mokrą, w deszczowy, mglisty dzień.

'Powiesz co się stało? Weź, i jak tu z tobą rozmawiać, jeśli nawet najbezpieczniejszy z tematów do rozmowy jak kurde… jakaś pogoda doprowadza cię do takiej histerii!' śmiejesz się wesoło i palcem ścierasz z jego policzka jakąś zagubioną łzę. Drga lekko pod twoim dotykiem i znów ucieka gdzieś wzrokiem. Boże, ucieka, ucieka, zawsze od ciebie ucieka. I nic nie mówi, tylko tak gdzieś się patrzy. Nie lubisz takiego milczenia, ostatnio częściej milczy niż kiedyś. Zawsze po prostu się czepiał, najczęściej jeszcze bez powodu, a ostatnio zauważyłeś że tylko tak patrzył na ciebie i myślał nad czymś. I nie miałeś pojęcia nad czym tak myślał, bo przecież kto jak kto, ale Artur to ciebie znał. Ty jego znałeś na wylot, co oczywiście nie znaczy że nigdy nie przestał i nie przestanie zaskakiwać. W pewien sposób. Ale lubiłeś zagadki i Artur zawsze był zagadką, którą próbowałeś rozgryźć. Za każdym razem kiedy wydawało ci się, że już masz ostatni kawałek, okazywało się że zostało jeszcze parę pustych miejsc. Teraz też ci nie mówi o co mu chodzi i pewnie nigdy się nie dowiesz. Ale to nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz i wierzysz, tak, w zasadzie ciągle wierzysz, że kiedyś dowiesz się każdej z tych tajemnic. Artur w końcu chrząka i podnosi się, zapinając koszulę i zakładając poprawnie krawat i patrzy się na ciebie dość krytycznie. To jest człowiek kalejdoskop, czy ktokolwiek szybciej zmienia humory niż on?

'Powinniśmy wrócić na zebranie, nie chcę niczego przegapić.' mówi marszcząc lekko czoło. Otaczasz go ramieniem i prowadzisz do Sali, z której niecałe dwie godziny temu go wynosiłeś na świeże powietrze.

'Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, ten pokój jest tak nasłoneczniony, że jak tam tylko wejdziesz to zaraz zemdlejesz.' zaczynasz ostrożnie, żeby nie spowodować wybuchu który i tak następuje.

'To takie typowe dla ciebie, organizować zebranie w najbardziej nasłonecznionej części budynku! Czy ty nigdy nie zaczniesz myśleć?!' jego marudzenie zdaje się nie mieć końca, nie to żebyś się przejmował. Zawsze cię strasznie śmieszą te jego wywody. Otwierasz przed nim drzwi w nonszalanckim ruchu i do twojego nosa dobiega ostry zapach perfum. Widzisz że Artur aż mruga na ciepło buchające z pokoju, ale dzielnie wchodzi do środka. Trzyma się jednak blisko ściany, jakby nie czuł się bezpiecznie. Dlatego stoisz tuż za nim. Parę osób śpi, parę słucha przemawiającego akurat Rodericha. Gdzie w ogóle leży Austria? przemyka przez twoją głowę, ale zaraz skupiasz się na kichającym głośno Arturze. Korea obraca się na krześle i wpatruje w Artura i przekrzywia lekko głowę.

'Czy on przed chwilą nie zemdlał?'

Chiny z drugiej strony stołu rzucają mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

'Tak, i co z tego?'

'Pewnie miał gorączkę. Rano mówił że boli go brzuch, a teraz kicha. Powinniśmy go odizolować.'

Artur wyciera nos i wydaje stłumiony odgłos zdziwienia. Patrzysz się rozbawiony jak poszczególne państwa się budzą i zwracają w waszą stronę. Korea dalej rozwodzi się nad świńską grypą a ty patrzysz na zaspanego Iwana, otoczonego wianuszkiem państw, które kiedyś były z nim w unii. Z rozmyślań wyrywa cię głos z francuskim akcentem, i widzisz Francję który stoi między tobą i Arturem i pochyla się w jego stronę z tym swoim frywolnym uśmiechem. Zastanawiasz się jak do cholery Francis znalazł się koło was tak blisko i czemu go nie zauważyłeś.

'Jeśli Artur źle się czuje, powinniśmy go faktycznie gdzieś odwieźć. Mogę go odprowadzić do pokoju lub chętnie zamknę go w izolatce. Przyda ci się kilka chwil w samotności, cherie, a jak się znudzisz, zawsze możesz zawołać mnie.'

I patrzy na ciebie tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami. Wydaje ci się czy widzisz tam jakieś wyzwanie? Wolne żarty, Francis miałby cię wyzywać? Mimo wszystko śmiejesz się i opierasz rękę na ścianie, odgradzając w pewien sposób Francisa i Artura od siebie.

'Spokojnie, Francjo! Jako że jestem gospodarzem i bohaterem, odstawię naszego chorego Anglię do jego pokoju w hotelu! Wszyscy wiemy że nie ma hoteli bardziej zajebistych niż te amerykańskie, więc opiekę będzie miał doskonałą.'

Nie zważasz na cichy pomruk Francisa i odwracasz się do wszystkich plecami, otwierając drzwi. Artur jakby mimowolnie wychodzi, chyba naprawdę źle się czuł w tym pokoju. Rzucasz jeszcze Francuzowi spojrzenie przez ramię, sprawdzając czy aby nie robi głupich min. Cofnął się tylko i wrócił prawie że truchtem na swoje miejsce przy stole. To tyle jeśli chodzi o francuską wolę walki.

Twój samochód jest zaparkowany pod budynkiem, więc wsiadacie obaj do pojazdu i już po parunastu minutach jesteś pod hotelem, w którym zatrzymał się Artur. Po parunastu minutach spędzonych na słuchaniu tego, jak beznadziejnie jeździsz i że w Wielkiej Brytanii dostałbyś milion punktów karnych, zapłacił tysiące mandatów, w dodatku ta stacja radiowa która teraz leci to chyba zbitek najgorszych kawałków jaki Artur kiedykolwiek słyszał, a tak w ogóle to kto to widział żeby jeździć samochodem z wielkim napisem „superman" na bagażniku. Nucisz tylko te wesołe kawałki które lecą z twojego super nowoczesnego radia i śmiać ci się chce, kiedy Artur bezowocnie próbuje zmienić stację lub chociaż ściszyć drącego się przeokrutnie wokalistę. Wychodzisz z nim z samochodu i Artur patrzy na ciebie zdziwiony.

'Przecież mieszkasz gdzie indziej, po co wychodzisz?'

Zastanawiasz się chwilę, w zasadzie powinieneś wracać na zebranie. Jednak tobie też się wcale nie spieszy do wysłuchiwania skarg i zażaleń państw, które nie potrafią sobie ze sobą poradzić, ani do tego dusznego pokoju i swojego wielkiego, skórzanego i nagrzanego fotela.

'Odprowadzę cię i upewnię się, że poszedłeś odpocząć, jak przystało na chorego człowieka.'

'Szkoda że nie jestem chory' burczy pod nosem i zaraz jesteście pod jego drzwiami. Wchodzisz do środka bez pytania i siadasz sobie na wygodnym krześle. Rozglądasz się po ładnym pokoju i kiwasz z uznaniem głową. Wyciągasz z pełnej lodówki dwie szklanki i nalewasz wam soku. Ty jeździsz, Artur ma problemy z alkoholem. Lepiej nie pić.

'Prawda, że świetny ten pokój?' zagajasz rozmowę i Artur oczywiście odpowiada, że jego londyńskie są o niebo lepsze i przytulniejsze. Tak, bardzo przytulne. Zwłaszcza jak nie ma ciepłej wody albo kurki są zamontowane odwrotnie. Ale nic nie mówisz, nie chcesz znów sprawiać, żeby płakał. Sprawia ci to momentami perwersyjną przyjemność, ostatnio tak sobie pomyślałeś, ale jednak dzisiejszy płacz był jakiś inne niż te dotychczas, nie był płaczem zniecierpliwionej osoby której znów coś nie wyszło. Rozmowa jakoś ucicha i tylko sączycie sok. W końcu Artur idzie do łazienki i kiedy wraca i widzi cię dalej wygodnie ulokowanego na krześle, marudzi tak długo, dopóki nie wstaniesz i nie weźmiesz kluczyków ze stołu. Wywracasz oczami i powtarzasz, żeby poszedł spać.

'W razie czego wołaj recepcjonistkę. Mamy hotelowego lekarza, więc się nie bój. I jakby coś się działo to dzwoń, znasz mój numer' rzucasz mu szeroki uśmiech i wychodzisz za drzwi. Wysyłasz mu jeszcze sms, żeby pamiętał o dzisiejszym wieczorze pożegnalnym dla wszystkich, w tym odjazdowym barze na plaży który ostatnio odkryłeś kiedy ta urocza aktorka, czy tam piosenkarka, zaprosiła cię na obiad.

Nie wracasz już na spotkanie. Mimo że jesteś przyzwyczajony do wysokiej temperatury dzisiaj czujesz się wyjątkowo znużony. Jedziesz do swojego domku letniskowego i zasypiasz, zrzucając uprzednio z siebie koszulę. Nic ci się nie śni i budzisz się, żeby zobaczyć za oknem krwisty zachód słońca. Za dwie godziny czy coś powinniście się zebrać na miejscu, więc wstajesz żeby wziąć prysznic. Przed wyjściem zakładasz na siebie jeansową kurtkę i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Nie wiesz po co, jest już ciemno, ale po prostu zawsze nosisz okulary w barach. Takie przyzwyczajenie. Pod bar podjeżdżasz motorem- nie chciało ci się brać samochodu. I tak nie masz zamiaru z nikim wracać, jakoś nie chce ci się flirtować z kobietami, kiedy masz świadomość że parę stolików dalej siedzi Artur. Wolisz posiedzieć z nim i upewnić się, że po pijaku nie wda się w żadną burdę ani nie wpadnie w niczyje ręce.

Kiedy wchodzisz do baru od razu go zauważasz. Oczywiście siedzi jak najbliżej barmana, na ladzie przed nim stoją już trzy czy cztery szklanki, nie widzisz z tej odległości. Obok zauważasz wyprostowaną sylwetkę Francisa. A jakże inaczej. Obaj się upiją i potem będziesz musiał ich rozwozić po domach, przy okazji znów słuchając tyrady jaki to ty niewdzięczny i źle wychowany nie jesteś. Witasz się z paroma osobami które kojarzysz, z państwami, które akurat się nawiną kiedy idziesz w stronę dwóch blond głów przy barze. Siadasz po lewej Artura i odsuwasz od niego szklankę.

'Nie sądzisz, że już wystarczająco dużo wypiłeś?' mówisz łagodnie i odsuwasz alkohol jeszcze dalej, kiedy Anglik kładzie się na ladzie żeby zabrać ci swój eliksir szczęścia. Francis wychyla się znad głowy Artura i obdarza cię zagadkowym spojrzeniem, ale jego wzrok zaraz ląduje na jakieś hojnie obdarzonej włoszce kolo ciebie. Lekko chwiejnym krokiem wstaje i podchodzi do niej, stawiając dziewczynie drinka i rozpoczynając wesołą rozmowę. Artur burczy coś pod nosem, ale przestaje już próbować wyrwać ci z ręki drinka. Unosisz okulary na czoło i spoglądasz ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na prawie nieprzytomnego już Anglika. Czy Francis nie może nawet zabronić Arturowi kolejnych drinków jak już widzi, że ten ledwo się utrzymuje na stołku? Zaciskasz usta i wstajesz, pociągając ze sobą Artura. Bardzo fajny wieczór jednym słowem. Ledwo wszedłeś już musisz iść, bo ten jak zawsze się upił za bardzo. Ale w zasadzie nie żałujesz, wolisz w sumie spędzić 20 minut więcej z Arturem, nawet jeśli upitym, niż z tym anonimowym dla ciebie tłumem. Pakujesz go na motor i zakładasz mu kask, marszczysz nos kiedy czujesz woń alkoholu. Zdecydowanie wolisz pić jak już, zapach jest odstręczający. Dojeżdżasz na miejsce szybko, nie licząc pauzy na przystanek dla Artura, który koniecznie musiał skorzystać z błogosławionej ciemności i zwrócić część tego, za co płacił u barmana. Piękny koniec jakiś 30 dolarów, nie ma co. Wieziesz go do swojego domu, wiesz, że pewnie będzie dużo krzyczał i się rozbijał o meble, nie chciałeś kłopotać personelu hotelowego i przy okazji wolałeś ocalić Artura przed kompromitacją w kolejnym mieście. Dlatego jak tylko przyjechaliście wpakowałeś go pod prysznic, starając się nie słuchać jego głupich, pijackich tekstów i dziwnych pytań. Musiałeś przyznać, że poczułeś lekkie kłucie w brzuchu kiedy zobaczyłeś jak woda spływa po jego ciele, jak uchyla usta żeby łapać powietrze, jak ładnie wyglądają jego zmoczone włosy. Odgoniłeś od siebie te myśli. Co jak co, wykorzystywać go po pijaku nie będziesz. Nie jesteś Francisem, nie, żeby ten kiedykolwiek Artura dotykał, oczywiście. No, oczywiście. Coś przemknęło ci przez głowę, ale tylko zaśmiałeś się do siebie. Jasne, że niemożliwe. Artur w końcu wyszedł spod prysznica i przykryłeś go szlafrokiem. Noce są ciepłe, ale twój dom był mocno klimatyzowany. Nie chciałeś, żeby się przeziębił. Kiedy siedział na łóżku, osuszyłeś mu włosy ręcznikiem. W pokoju było ciemno, paliła się tylko jedna lampka, ale miałeś wrażenie że jego wzrok jest już nieco trzeźwiejszy. Powiesiłeś ręcznik na krześle i założyłeś mu swoją koszulę. Wyglądał trochę komicznie w za dużym na siebie t-shirtcie, ale powstrzymałeś cichy śmiech. Pogłaskałeś go po policzku i wstałeś, ale zanim uszedłeś krok poczułeś, że coś cię trzyma za skrawek kurtki. Palce zaciśnięte na niej tak, że prawie knykcie zbielały. Znów przysiadłeś koło niego i Artur spojrzał na ciebie, jego oczy nagle wcale nie jak trawa w mglisty dzień, ale ostre, żywe. Siedziałeś w bezruchu, zastanawiając się jaki miał cel w zatrzymywaniu cię.

Wymamrotał ciche 'Zostań, śpij tutaj' i mimo że nie było w tym nic dziwnego, otworzyłeś szeroko oczy. Zdjąłeś kurtkę i bluzkę, zaraz za nią poszły spodnie. Artur wgramolił się trochę niezdarnie pod kołdrę i patrzył na ciebie spod przymkniętych powiek. Wszedłeś na łóżko, nie łamiąc kontaktu wzrokowego z zielonymi oczami. Jest coś magnetyzującego w tej chwili i kiedy jesteś już tak blisko, że moglibyście się pocałować, prawie jak na filmie, Artur odwraca wzrok, ucieka jak zawsze. Prawie że wydajesz z siebie westchnienie rezygnacji kiedy ten dotyka twojego policzka i gładzi go aż do linii szczęki, jakby ją badając. Pochylasz się i całujesz jego czoło. Artur uśmiecha się i opada na poduszki, przymyka oczy. Nasycasz oczy tym widokiem i kiedy chcesz go pocałować tak, jak zawsze chciałeś, słyszysz że jego oddech spowalnia a głowa lekko opadła na bok. Zasnął w niecałą minutę. Siedzisz tak, czujesz że w środku gromadzi się w tobie jakiś żal, irytacja. Masz ochotę go obudzić, wycałować tak, żeby nie mógł złapać tchu. Zamiast tego kładziesz się obok niego, marszcząc brwi. Słyszysz jego spokojny oddech i kładziesz się do niego plecami. Kiedy zamykasz oczy widzisz te zielone punkciki w ciemności, prawie jak wzrok kota wpatrującego się w ciebie w środku nocy. Przypominasz sobie jego mokre ciało i wiesz, że jeśli zaraz się nie uspokoisz to skończysz na zaspokajaniu się ręką, i to obok niego. Dlatego próbujesz myśleć o czymś obrzydliwym i niedługo też zasypiasz, a przynajmniej tak ci się wydaje. W środku nocy czujesz jego dłonie na twoich plecach i aż się odwracasz. Ma otwarte oczy i wpatruje się w ciebie.

'Czemu ty mnie zawsze składasz w całość' mruczy ledwo słyszalnie i uśmiechasz się lekko na te słowa. Odgarniasz trochę niezdarnie włosy z jego czoła i kładziesz głowę na zgiętej ręce.

'Jak nie ja, to kto niby miałby być twoim bohaterem, hm?'

Chyba obaj jesteście równie zdziwieni, kiedy Artur pochyla się i całuje cię w kącik ust, jego oczy całkowicie trzeźwe. Nie pozwalasz mu uciec, mimo że wiesz, widzisz w jego oczach, że już ma zamiar- odwrócić się, zasnąć, uciec, uciec, uciec, cokolwiek, tylko uciec. Gwałtownie się podnosisz i zatrzymujesz go w miejscu, łapiesz chyba trochę za mocno, bo widzisz lekkie przerażenie w jego oczach. Ale już masz dość tego całego udawania, jego ucieczek i dziwnego zachowania. Całujesz go wolno, ale trzymasz w miejscu, nie zamierzasz już nigdzie puszczać. Czujesz jego napięte ramiona i masz wrażenie, że chce odsunąć głowę. W odpowiedzi mocniej napierasz wargami i jego usta ustępują, i cały jakoś się rozluźnia. Kiedy przez nieuwagę go puściłeś, zaraz wywinął się z twojego objęcia i położył się na poduszce, ciągnąc cię za bokserki w swoją stronę. Uśmiechasz się tylko i nachylasz się nad nim- jak dobrze że się nie krzywi, nie marudzi. Może w końcu znalazłeś spokój na uspokajanie go? Badasz ustami i palcami całe ciało, milimetr po milimetrze, centymetr po centymetrze. Prawie że co noc marzył ci się ten wieczór, ale chyba nigdy nie śniło ci się, że to nastąpi tak szybko, tak po prostu, zwyczajnie, jakby to dotyczyło kogokolwiek innego. Czujesz wzrastające ciepło, kiedy Artur jęczy cicho w odpowiedzi na twój dotyk na jego udach czy brzuchu, na twoje usta wycałowujące ścieżki po jego nadwrażliwej teraz skórze. To jest zupełnie coś innego niż uprawianie seksu z kobietami. One w zasadzie reagowały podobnie na każdy twój ruch, jeśli poświęcało im się wystarczająco wiele czasu i słów, to każda była zadowolona. To było zawsze przyjemne, a jakże, jednak nic chyba, żadna kobieta nie była w stanie wywołać w tobie do tej pory takich reakcji jak te, które wywoływał teraz Artur. Sposób, w jaki przed chwilą spojrzał w twoje oczy, powieki nieco przymknięte, wargi lekko drżące, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć; głowa przechylona na bok, włosy przylepione trochę do policzka, chyba niedokładnie je wysuszyłeś po kąpieli; i te dźwięki, które z siebie wydawał przy każdym pocałunku; ciche, wibrujące mruczenie które przeszywało cię chyba do szpiku kości; sposób, w jaki wygiął plecy, kiedy z wielką skrupulatnością zająłeś się jego szyją i akurat wystawionym prawym uchem( zauważyłeś że ma między szyją a uchem dwa pieprzyki);jego ręce błądzące po twoich plecach, czułeś, że chce być nieśmiały, ale z drugiej strony jest tak samo niecierpliwy jak ty, chyba obaj chcecie wszystko na raz, jednocześnie wiesz, nie, po prostu pragniesz, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie; Artur podczas kolejnego pocałunku odrywa głowę i opiera ją na twoim ramieniu, szepcząc ci coś do ucha. Ciepłe powietrze cię łaskocze, kiwasz głową i całujesz go długo, tak, żeby opadł na poduszkę. Wyciągasz prezerwatywę z kieszeni spodni(musiałeś się nieźle wygiąć żeby je podnieść z podłogi) i gorączkowo szukasz czegoś po nocnej szafce; znajdujesz- jak to dobrze, że ostatnia dziewczyna, która u ciebie tutaj była, zostawiła swoją wazelinę. Uśmiechasz się na myśl, że ona używała jej do zupełnie innych czynności niż teraz ty; patrzysz na Artura i o mało co się na niego nie rzucasz; szybko unosząca się klatka, jedna ręka zakrywa zaczerwienione, ledwo łapiące powietrze usta, opuchnięte nieco od pocałunków; jego oczy są zamglone, ale w zupełnie inny sposób niż zawsze; druga ręka leży na brzuchu jakby miała zakryć zupełnie zrozumiałe podniecenie; patrzysz na jego chude ramiona, chudą klatkę, chude nogi i nagle boisz się, że jeszcze go złamiesz; Artur zaciska oczy i dyszy coś, i nagle nie masz już żadnych obiekcji. W jednej chwili jesteś znów nad nim, chcesz unieść jego nogi, ale sam to robi; uśmiechasz się. Zakrętka od kremu ląduje gdzieś za twoimi plecami i wyciskasz go na rękę, nie żałując ani grama. Zerkasz na Artura, mając nadzieję, że się nie boi. Ten jednak zupełnie nie wygląda na człowieka który się miałby czymś przejmować, wręcz pospiesza cię nieco. Marszczysz lekko brwi, ale odpychasz od siebie pewne myśli; nie ma na to czasu, dowiesz się później. Zastanawiasz się jak to całe przygotowywanie go do seksu może być dla Artura przyjemne- ale najwidoczniej jest, sugeruje ci to jego odchylona do tyłu głowa i ręce kurczowo chwytające się pościeli w hamburgery. Kiedy Artur ciska jakieś przekleństwo, cedząc je przez zęby, całujesz go w ramię i powoli w niego wchodzisz; Artur oddycha urywanie, łapie powietrze jak tylko może; ty też masz z tym problemy, to uczucie niesamowitej jak nigdy bliskości cię miażdży; z początku obaj ruszacie się w jakimś dziwnym, zupełnie chaotycznym, nierównym tempie, każdy z was inaczej; jednak z czasem tempo się stabilizuje i ruszacie się jako jedność; sama myśl, że jesteś z nim tak blisko, tutaj, teraz, że to pod tobą tak się wygina i jęczy coś złamanym głosem; że widzisz jego zielone oczy, które próbują łapać twoje, ale ciągle im się nie udaje, są zbyt otumanione przyjemnością; obaj jesteście; całujesz go i gładzisz głodnymi palcami jego uda; czujesz krople poty spływające po plecach i czujesz palce Artura zaciśnięte na twoim ramieniu, na plecach; masz wrażenie, masz nadzieję, że zostaną tam już na zawsze, że to przyjemne uczucie nie opuści cię nigdy, ta czysta, pierwotna wręcz przyjemność, uczucie całkowitego oddania- bo obaj jesteście sobie w tej chwili oddani; wiesz, po prostu teraz wiesz, że jeśli to jest wasz pierwszy i ostatni raz to już nigdy w życiu nie poczujesz czegoś podobnego; Artur nagle krzyczy, i jest to krzyk pełen uniesienia; poruszasz się znów w podobny sposób, wywołując taką samą reakcję; tempo jest jeszcze szybsze, czujesz że obaj jesteście już na skraju; ale nie chcesz, nie chcesz kończyć, jeszcze nie, nie utrwaliłeś go sobie dostatecznie w pamięci; rozsypanych po poduszce włosów, o mój, zaczerwienionych policzków, Boże, zagryzionej wargi, szybciej, lekkich malinek które mu zostawiłeś, szybciej, do cholery; ale już uścisk Artura na twojej szyi się zacieśnia, schylasz się niżej, prawie czujesz ból mięśni ramion na tak wymyślną pozycję; i już zaraz wizja ci się mroczy, czujesz ostatnie wygięcie pleców Artura i po chwili padasz obok niego na łóżku.

Obaj ciężko dyszycie, powietrze jeszcze pełne seksu. Im szybciej wasze oddechy się uspokajają i im chłodniejsze zdaje ci się powietrze, tym szybciej ostatnie minuty odpływają w niebyt, jakby miały już nigdy nie wrócić. Ostrość z jaką wszystko widziałeś blednie i aż poruszasz nerwowo ręką, gotów łapać ostatnie odczucia. Odwracasz się jednak do leżącego na plecach Artura, nie widzisz jego twarzy- nakrył się ramieniem. Chcesz się podnieść, podać kołdrę, ale Artur tylko przekręca się na bok, jego twarz dalej niewidoczna, i wtula się w ciebie. W pierwszym momencie czujesz się nieswojo, ale zaraz okrywasz go leżącą obok was narzutą i przytulasz do siebie mocno, tak, żeby poczuł, że naprawdę jesteś gotów zawsze go składać w całość, jak to śmiesznie określił. Kładzie rękę na twojej klatce i strasznie coś cię kusi, żeby spojrzeć na jego minę. Masz nadzieję, że rano nie obudzi cię wrzaskiem, że nie przestanie się do ciebie odzywać (i tak zaraz znów by zaczął, nie umieliście za bardzo się z sobą nie kontaktować) ani nic z równie dziecinnych rzeczy. Całujesz go w czubek rozczochranych włosów i wdychasz zapach szamponu. Artur oddycha już miarowo i myślisz, że zasnął. Odsuwasz się lekko i chcesz unieść jego podbródek, ale ten chowa głowę w ramionach i buczy do ciebie, żebyś do cholery szedł już spać, i czy po seksie nie jesteś zmęczony. Śmiać ci się chce z tego tonu, brzmi jakby upominał jakąś nieszczęsną latorośl, żeby nie oglądała bajek po nocach tylko poszła spać, a nie jakby dopiero co doznał największej przyjemności swojego życia, i to w ramionach innego mężczyzny. Bo nie masz co do tego wątpliwości, że po pierwsze Artur nigdy z nikim nie był, i że na pewno to była dla niego niezapomniana noc. Mówisz mu ciepłe dobranoc i przytulasz do siebie w posesywny sposób. Jesteś pewien, że zaraz zacznie marudzić i pewnie już marszczy te swoje brwi z złości, ale nic nie mówi i wkrótce obaj zasypiacie, a przynajmniej tobie tak się wydaje.

Bo nie wiesz, że Artur przez jeszcze parędziesiąt minut będzie się uśmiechał do siebie, niemal rozanielony, próbując powstrzymać ciche łkanie, pełne ulgi i szczęścia.

Kiedy budzisz się rano, masz wrażenie, że to była kolejna z twoich nocnych fantazji. Jednak ciepłe ciało obok, cicho oddychające i mruczące coś przez sen sprawiają, że uśmiechasz się szeroko i opierasz głowę na ręce, patrząc na potarganego, śpiącego Artura. Całujesz go w usta i otwiera oczy, najpierw trochę niepewny, gdzie jest i co się stało, i błagasz w duszy Boga, żeby się nie okazało, że Anglia nic nie pamięta. Przejdziesz nawet na dietę, byle pamiętał. Artur mruga parę razy i osłania ręką oczy, porażone porannym słońcem. Przeciąga się w jaskrawym świetle i czujesz lekkie łaskotanie w klatce na ten widok. Artur, rozłożony w twoim łóżku, potargany i zaspany. Tak powinno być zawsze, czemu nie było?

'Co chcesz na śniadanie? Nie pozwolę ci karmić mnie twoimi wstrętnymi fast-foodami.' Artur mamrocze pod nosem i wstaje, owijając się kołdrą. Podnosisz z ziemi szlafrok i podajesz go z uśmiechem, wskazując jednocześnie gdzie jest kuchnia.

'Może być angielskie śniadanko, jestem głodny jak wilk' szczerzysz zęby i Artur wywraca oczami, jednak i tak widzisz, że rumieniec wstępuje lekko na jego uszy. Chyba domyślił się drugiego dna tego zdania. Zakładasz bokserki i idziesz do kuchni, obejmujesz krojącego bekon Artur od tylu i opierasz o jego ramię brodę. Wiesz, że trochę musisz kłuć, ale co, niech się przyzwyczaja. Kiedy czekacie aż jajka się usmażą, wkładasz mu ręce pod szlafrok i nie czekając na nadchodzący protest, mruczysz mu do ucha:

'A po śniadaniu idziemy się wykąpać'.


End file.
